The Dark Side
by Rin.Yamahazaki
Summary: Et si le héros n'était pas le même ? Depuis le début, tout a changé. Shinichi Kudo détective lycéen est obligé de boire une drogue. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Gin, son adversaire, est aussi atteint par les effets du poison ! Une histoire pleine de rebondissements s'annonce...
1. I-Un nouveau départ

**Que ce serait-il passé si, dès le début tout était changé ?**

 **Vous allez le découvrir maintenant.**

L'histoire commence dés le début !

Je vous conseille de tout de même de connaître la série/le manga.

Petite précision, les ' représentent les pensées du personnage et les " ce qu'il dit.

* * *

 **ARC 1 : Gin**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** Un nouveau départ

Tokyo, Tropical Land

Shinichi kudo, détective lycéen (et fier de l'être) et son amie Ran Mouri rentraient du parc d'attraction. Ils discutaient en marchant jusqu'à ce que Shinichi voit un homme louche. Il s'excusa auprès de Ran, qui essaya en vain de le retenir, et parti suivre l'homme. Cet homme, il l'avait vu juste avant ; alors qu'il résolvait une affaire. Et ces yeux, froids, meurtriers, il ne les oublierai pas. Derrière un bâtiment sombre, l'homme s'arrêta, jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, et s'approcha discrètement d'un autre homme, plus vieux. Ce dernier tenait une mallette qui semblait assez lourde. Les deux hommes discutèrent et le vieillard ouvrit la mallette. Celle-ci était remplie de billets. Soudain, Shinichi reçu un coup sur la tête. Il tomba à terre. Un homme (encore), habillé en noir le toisa.

« -Vodka ! Tu devrais faire plus attention aux fouineurs. Il y en a partout. »

Le premier homme s'excusa.

« Excuse-moi, Gin. Je ferais plus attention. On se débarrasse de lui ? » Dit-il en sortant un pistolet

« Oui, mais pas avec un pistolet. À cause de l'affaire de tout à l'heure il y a encore trop de policiers dans les parages. Essayons plutôt ce nouveau poison. »

Gin saisit le garçon par le col et lui fit avaler la gélule de poison. Il se releva et s'apprêta à partir quand il reçut un violent coup sur la tête. Le vieil homme qui jusqu'alors portait la mallette avait jeté cette dernière au visage du tueur. Légèrement assommé, Gin tituba. L'attaquant profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour l'achever avec un coup de pied au visage. Avant de s'évanouir, Gin aperçu Vodka allongé aux pieds du vieillard.

[...]

« Hey ! Hey ! Vous allez bien ? »

Gin cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. D'un coup, tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Voyant devant lui plusieurs policiers, il porta la main à sa ceinture.

« Mais que ? »

Ses vêtements étaient devenus trop grands, et son pistolet avait disparu.

« Cet homme… »

Le policier, au téléphone, discutait :

« Oui, oui j'ai trouvé deux enfants, oui, au parc d'attraction, pas loin du lieu où s'est déroulée l'affaire. oui , d'accord, je m'en occupe »

Il remit l'appareil à sa ceinture :

« Bon alors les enfants, que faites-vous la ? »

Gin balaya les alentours des yeux mais ne vit qu'un jeune garçon, assis à côté de lui, nageant dans des vêtements trop grands.

« Enfants ? » s'exclama le garçon

Gin se releva et s'éloigna doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur son pantalon et s'écrase sur le sol.

« Vient là mon petit, n'ai pas peur » s'exclama le policier

Gin lui lança un regard noir. Il en profita pour mémoriser la plaque d'identification des 3 agents.

'Il faudra que je pense à les faire disparaître. Eux, et ce petit.' pensa-t-il en regardant le garçon assis à côté de lui.

En essayant une nouvelle fois de se relever, Gin se fit soulever par l'agent.

« Que… ? » Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, le policier lui sembla gigantesque.

Même dans son organisation (de tueurs), Gin était considéré comme effrayant. Personne ne se serait aventuré à le porter de la sorte !

'Il semblerait qu'il ai envie de mourir.'

Dès qu'il récupérerai son arme, il devrai se débarrasser d'eux. Si jamais cette humiliation fuitait, les autres (surtout Vermouth) risqueraient de le discréditer aux yeux du boss.

Gin sourit. Après tout s'était sa spécialité de ne laisser aucune trace. Il reprit rapidement son sérieux, et se demanda pourquoi tout semblait plus grand et lui plus faible.

'Peut-être une drogue… '

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par l'officier :

« Bon, je t'emmène au commissariat. »

Après avoir fini sa phrase il empoigna fermement le col de Gin et le souleva dans les airs. Ce dernier saisi brutalement la main qui le retenait prisonnier et la tordit en deux. Un craquement d'os retenti. Et le policier gémissant de douleur lâcha Gin.

Enfin… c'est ce qui aurait dû se passer. Au lieu de ça, Gin ne réussi pas à tordre le poignet de l'agent. Ce dernier entraîna le tueur, qui malgré ses gesticulations ne pus se défaire de cette poigne qui l'entravait. Le garçon, lui, accompagna l'autre officier de bon gré, l'assaillant de questions en tout genre.

[...]

* * *

Hello ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Évidemment comme le personnage principal est Gin, je vais un peu changer les antagonistes. Sinon pas d'autres précisions à apporter alors j'espère que mon histoire vous plaira !

* * *

 _C'est ma première histoire et mon premier chapitre donc soyez indulgents , et n'hésitez pas a poster une review (ça me motiverai) !_


	2. II-Complications

Un nouveau chapitre qui sort un peu plus tôt que prévu (je pars bientôt en vacances mais mon ordinateur n'est pas portable...). Sur ce,

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :** Complications

[...]

Arrivés au commissariat, aussitôt qu'il fut déposé à terre, Gin fila, après avoir récupéré l'arme de l'agent. Il se cacha au détour d'une ruelle et guetta les officiers à sa poursuite. Il souffla enfin lorsqu'ils eurent disparu au cœur des rues mouvementées. Cette fuite avait émietté sa fierté et quand il serait rétabli, il se vengerai. Sa vengeance serait particulièrement terrible pour ce policier qui l'avait pris de haut.

Soudain, il sentit une présence. Il se retourna d'un coup, pour apercevoir un jeune garçon, le même qui, plus tôt, l'avait accompagné au commissariat. Il fût soulagé que ce ne soit pas un officier et en lui lançant un regard effrayant, Gin fit signe au garçon de partir. Pourtant, le concerné ne cilla pas et souri.

L'enfant fit signe à Gin de regarder une vitre. Ce dernier resta méfiant mais jeta un œil à la vitre en question.

"Hein !? Mais que ?!"

Dans la vitre se reflétaient 2 enfants. L'un souriant et l'autre surpris. Gin se rapprocha de la vitre. L'enfant fit de même.

"-Gin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ?"

Il était sûr d'avoir supprimé toutes les personnes pouvant connaître son identité. Sauf peut-être...

"Le détective lycéen !"

Shinichi acquiesça.

Gin repris rapidement ses esprits et se prépara à sortir son arme. Mais le détective pris la parole;

"Maintenant tu as deux choix. Un retourner à ta "chère" organisation dans cet état, ou..."

Gin grinça des dents. Il était pris au piège. Il ne pouvait pas revoir le boss dans cet état et ayant l'air d'un enfant, il ne serait pas pris au sérieux par les adultes. Pour résumé, il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller seul.

"-Ou quoi ?

-Ou, tu viens avec moi. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être nous rendre notre apparence normale."

Gin manqua de s'étouffer, et dit en ricanant;

"Es-tu courageux ou complètement insouciant pour inviter celui qui essaye de te tuer ?"

-Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tant pis." répondit le mini-détective en souriant

Gin n'était pas le genre de personne à être impulsif. Il savait parfaitement que sans aide extérieure il aurait du mal à s'en sortir. Après avoir réfléchit quelques minutes, il décida d'accepter la proposition.

"-Très bien, j'accepte. Mais, qu'y gagnes-tu ?

-Tu es mon seul lien avec cette personne, la seule piste pour trouver un remède.

-Hum... Tu sembles plus malin que ce que je pensais. Mais n'oublie pas que si tu baisses ta garde, tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du jour."

Shinichi acquiesça, et les deux enfants sortirent de la ruelle.

Le lycéen menant la marche, Gin quelques pas derrière lui.

Le tueur n'avait pas oublié la possibilité que le détective mente. A cause de ça, il restait en retrait, pour le garder dans sa ligne de tir.

[…]

Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes, et traversé divers quartiers, les deux garçons arrivèrent devant un grand manoir.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Shinichi était paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait si Gin avait refusé ? Il aurait pu être tué !

Il respira et se calma. Puis frappa d'une main assurée à la maison voisine du manoir. Un vieux monsieur, plein de suie, sortit précipitamment. Quelques secondes après, une explosion retentit.

L'homme soupira de soulagement et aperçut Shinichi.

«-Alors mon garçon, que viens tu faire ici ?

-C'est moi, Professeur, Shinichi Kudo »

Le professeur cligna des yeux et souri. « Voyons ce n'est pas bien de mentir ! »

Le garçon soupira.

« -Très bien je vais vous le prouver. Vous êtes rentré il y a quelques minutes du restaurant Colombo.

-Comment ?!

-Vous avez de la boue sur vos chaussures et seul le dos de votre manteau est mouillé alors qu'il pleuvait. Il n'y de la boue qu'à Colombo à cause des travaux en cours et la pluie sur votre manteau suggère que vous êtes venu de l'Est en courant. De plus il y a de la sauce spéciale Colombo sur votre moustache."

Le vieil homme ouvrit de grands yeux, il était médusé.

"-Que ?!

-Tch Tch, Élémentaire mon cher Agasa

-Shinichi ! »

Derrière eux, un ricanement se fit entendre. Un jeune garçon, qui possédait déjà des yeux froids, les regardait, un air sournois sur le visage.

"-Désolé de briser vos émouvantes retrouvailles mais je vous rappelle qu'il y a des priorités."

Shinichi soupira. Il faut dire qu'il avait oublié ce problème l'espace d'un instant.

Il expliqua rapidement la situation au professeur. Ce dernier suivait le récit d'un air ébahi.

"Voilà l'histoire." Déclara le détective en s'étirant.

Agasa jeta un regard méfiant à Gin et réfléchit quelques minutes. Finalement il acquiesça.

"-Allons chercher des vêtements convenables pour vous deux."

Les deux enfants, lui emboîtèrent le pas.

[…]

Shinichi et Gin se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du détective, vêtus de nouveaux habits. Le détective portait un costume bleu et un short pâle. Le tueur, lui, portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une veste noire et son fameux chapeau, toujours trop grand pour lui.

Soudainement, la porte claqua. Une jeune fille entra bruyamment.

'Ran !'

"Professeur ! Vous n'auriez pas vu Shinichi ? Il a dit qu'il m'appellerai mais il ne l'a toujours pas fait ! En plus, il n'est toujours pas rentré chez lui ! Vous ne le cacheriez pas par hasard ?"

Le professeur blêmit et lança un regard au concerné.

Le garçon était en train de retirer les verres des lunettes qu'il venait de prendre.

La jeune fille suivit son regard et aperçut le jeune détective.

"Kya ! Qui est-ce garçon ? Il est adorable ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Shinichi, paniqué regarda autour de lui, en quête d'un nom qu'il pourrait utiliser. Son regard s'arrêta sur la bibliothèque. Dessus, deux noms attirèrent son attention.

"Shin... Edogawa, Edogawa Conan !"

[…]

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de posté ^^. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Le prochain sortira Samedi 28 !


	3. III-Commencement

Hello, nouveau chapitre qui sort quelques heures en retard à cause d'un problème de connexion. Enfin, peu importe, je vous laisse commencer à lire

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :** Commencement

[...]

«- C'est un nom original ! »

Le concerné fit un petit rire gêné

«-Mon père est un admirateur de Conan Doyle… »

Gin contemplait la scène avec amusement, un verre d'eau dans la main.

«-Et comment s'appelle cette petite fille ? »

Le tueur s'étouffa bruyamment. Légèrement en retrait, Conan pouffa.

« -Oh c'est un garçon ?! Je suis désolée ! À cause de ses cheveux longs j'ai cru… Et donc, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

L'intéressé détourna le regard, mécontent. On lui avait rarement fait cette blague à cause de son regard noir et de sa grande taille. Et lorsqu'on la lui avait faite, le « blagueur » n'en ressortait pas vivant.

Shinichi voyant que Gin ne voulait pas répondre, inventa un nom précipitamment

« Il s'appelle… euh… Rampo ! »

Gin lui jeta un regard noir

« -Rampo Gin !

-Gin ? Vous avez de drôles de noms… »

Le professeur Agasa s'approcha de Shinichi

« -Idiot ! Tu aurais pu choisir des noms japonais au moins…

-Je n'y peux rien ! Ce sont les premiers noms qui me sont venus à l'esprit ! » chuchotèrent t-ils

Ran enchaîna,

« -Et donc Shinichi n'est pas ici ?

-Non, il n'est pas ici. Mais il a appelé pour me prévenir qu'il allait bien et qu'il travaille en ce moment sur une affaire importante. »

La lycéenne pris un air déçu,

« Je vois … »

Agasa reprit la parole :

« -Et sinon, Ran, j'ai un petit service à te demander. Pourrais tu t'occuper de mes neveux pendant quelques jours ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, leurs parents sont hospitalisés et comme je vis seul…

-D'accord, mais il faut que j'en parle à mon père.

-Merci beaucoup Ran !»

Shinichi chuchota au professeur,

« -Vous êtes fou ? Vous voulez qu'elle sache qui je suis ?!

-Mais non voyons, si tu habites chez elle tu trouveras plus facilement des informations sur cet homme ! D'ailleurs, Gin a peut être des… »

Il fut interrompu par ce dernier,

« -Je vous coupe tout de suite, je n'ai aucune information susceptible de vou… de nous aider. Je ne sais pas qui a concocté le poison ni qui est cet homme. »

Le professeur et le détective semblèrent réfléchir.

« Dans ce cas nous trouverons peut être des informations chez Ran !

-Euh… les garçons ? On devrait y aller... »

Shinichi sursauta et reprit une voix niaise

« Oui ! Allons chez Ran-neechan ! »

[…]

Alors que Ran et Conan discutaient, Gin les suivaient quelques pas en retrait.

Soudainement, un taxi s'arrêta devant eux.

Un homme moustachu les interpella :

« -Ran, je suis sur une affaire de kidnapping par un homme en noir. Je ne rentrerais pas manger ce soir ! »

La porte du taxi claqua

« -Que … ?

-Ouais ! Une voiture ! Youpi ! » s'exclama Conan après être entré dans le taxi suivit de Ran.

Le moustachu, qui était le père de Ran, se demanda qui était ce garçon. Mais, pressé par le temps il l'ignora et demanda au taxi de repartir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, oublié de tous se trouvait Gin, heureux de ne plus avoir à supporter ces gens.

[…]

Gin s'approcha d'une cabine téléphonique et composa un numéro.

« _Bip…Bip…Bip…_

-Oui, allo ? »

Une grosse voix sortit du combiné.

« -Vodka.

-Cette voix…. Gin ?!

-Effectivement.

-Aniki ! Je te cherchais partout ! Quand je me suis relevé, dans le parc tu n'étais plus là ! Je suis donc parti te rejoindre au QG mais tu n'y était pas ! Où est tu ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? C'est une mission que t'a donnée le boss ? »

Gin soupira

« -Du calme ! Je suis dans une situation délicate, donc débrouille toi pour me couvrir au QG. J'aimerais éviter que les autres se doutent de quelque chose.

-Bien sur Aniki ! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider… »

Un sourire malveillant apparu sur le visage du tueur.

« Ça tombe bien , j'ai justement un service à te demander … »

[…]

* * *

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai l'impression que le deuxième était hier ^^ ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus (il y a un peu moins de mots sue prévu à cause du manque de temps...).

Rendez vous Samedi prochain !


	4. IV-Mensonges

Hello tout le mode ! Un nouveau chapitre pour ce début de soirée. Je tiens à préciser (suite à une question) que mes chapitres feront entre 700 et 1500 mots. Rarement plus. Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce chapitre.

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** Mensonges

Gin raccrocha le téléphone un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

La conversation n'avait durée que quelques minutes mais avait été concluante.

Vodka s'occuperait de couvrir ses arrières tandis que lui resterait encore quelques temps en terrain adverse. Comme le dit le proverbe : « soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis ».

'Ce détective est dangereux', c'est ce que pensait Gin à chaque fois qu'il aperçevait le visage impassible du lycéen.

Dans tout les cas, c'est en ce moment le tueur qui détiens l'avantage. Contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, Gin connaissait le nom du créateur de poison. C'est justement ce qu'il avait demandé à Vodka. De la contacter pour lui demander de créer un antidote.

Mais il ne faut pas oublier cet homme.

Les dents de Gin grincèrent.

Cet homme qui l'avait dupé. Si le poison avait correctement marché le tueur en serait mort. Se faire avoir par une ruse de ce niveau alors qu'on le considérait comme le manipulateur suprême... humiliant.

Gin ne devait pas laisser cette information s'ébruiter, pour résumer il devait éliminer ce vieil homme. Et rapidement. Sans que l'organisation ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Pour réussir, l'agence de ce détective serait une parfaite couverture.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées un bruit de Klaxon se fit entendre. Une ombre sortit à toute vitesse du taxi et fonça sur Gin.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qu'il était déjà emprisonné par l'étreinte de Ran.

« Mais ou étais-tu ? J'ai eu peur ! Je suis contente que tu soit là, tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas eu trop peur tout seul dehors ? »

Un déluge de questions assailli le tueur.

Gin repoussa bien tant que mal la lycéenne.

« -Ne me touche p…. ! »

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ran-neechan, il … il est juste fatigué. »

Ran acquiesça et prit la main des deux garçons. Elle les entraîna dans les escaliers menant à l'agence du détective Mouri.

Conan avait l'air de connaître le chemin tandis que Gin jetait des regards un peu partout.

Ran les fit entrer dans une pièce pleine de déchets en tout genre.

« - Je suis désolée les garçons … nous n'avons pas d'autres pièces donc vous devrez dormir dans la chambre de mon père mais il n'y dort presque jamais, il préfère être dans son bureau. Je sais qu'elle est un peu sale, je vais allez lui demander de nettoyer !

-Ce n'est pas la peine Ran-neechan ! On va s'en occuper. »

Ran le regarda, dubitative.

« -Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui ne t'en fais pas. » déclara Conan en la poussant vers la porte.

La porte claqua et les deux enfants se retrouvèrent face à face.

Gin pris la parole,

« -Alors, ce fameux meurtre, des indices ? »

Shinichi soupira.

« -Malheureusement, rien de nouveau. Mais dis moi, tu ne sais vraiment rien sur ce poison ? »

Gin ricana

'Très bonne déduction monsieur le détective, malheureusement pour toi je suis plutôt bon acteur.'

« -Alors comme ça tu doutes de moi ? J'aura probablement pensé la même chose à ta place. Je vais te prouver que je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir. Premièrement, je suis en bas de l'échelle dans notre organisation. Sinon je n'aurai pas été récupéré moi-même l'argent de cet homme. »

'Tout ce que je dis est évidemment faux, si je fais la basse besogne c'est parce que j'aime ça.'

« -Deuxièmement la base de l'organisation change régulièrement, a l'heure actuelle je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être. »

'Vodka me raconte tout ce qui se passe par mail. Y compris l'emplacement de la base. D'ailleurs il va falloir que je vérifie mes mails…'

Conan pris la parole,

« Peut être que quelqu'un te tiens informé de ce qui se passe… »

Gin claqua sa langue d'un mouvement agacé.

'Tout juste, voilà pourquoi je devrais t'éliminer dès que possible.'

« -Je viens de te dire que je suis en bas de l'échelle ! Je n'ai pas suffisamment de contacts pour pouvoir faire ça. »

Le tueur toussota.

« -Je disais donc, troisièmement le poison est gardé précieusement. Je n'y ai pas accès donc ne sait pas qui est son créateur ni si il y a un antidote. »

'Ce poison est encore en train d'être testé. Très peu de membres sont donc au courant de son existence. Mais je connais son créateur. Ou plutôt sa créatrice.'

[…]

Le détective n'était pas convaincu. Malgré les arguments de Gin, il sentait qu'il y avait une part de mensonges dans son récit.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Du moins, pour le moment.

Gin jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et soupira bruyamment, tirant Shinichi de ses pensées.

En voyant les déchets empilés les uns sur les autres dans toutes la pièce ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« -Commençons. » déclara Conan

Étonnamment, Gin ne rechigna pas et, répondant à la demande du détective, il jeta les déchets dans un sac.

Ils mirent quelques heures pour rendre la pièce présentable. Le soir étant déjà venu, Ran leur apporta des futons dans lesquels ils passèrent la nuit.

[…]

Le lendemain.

Alors que les deux enfants mangeaient leurs petits déjeuners, Ran s'approcha d'eux.

« -Dites moi, quand comptez vous aller à l'école ?

Gin s'étouffa avec sa boisson et Conan la fixa bizarrement.

« -Vous devez aller à l'école voyons ! Je me suis occupée des démarches administratives hier. Aujourd'hui est votre premier jour. »

Aucun sons ne sortit de leurs bouches.

Shinichi se frappa la tête.

« -J'avais oublié … »

Gin recula sa chaise et sortit du salon ignorant la question de Ran.

Il sortit sur le balcon et attrapa une cigarette dans sa poche. Au moment où il la portait à ses lèvres il entendit Shinichi.

« -Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'aime juste pas beaucoup l'école. Je vais lui parler. »

Alors qu'il inspirait, Gin toussa bruyamment.

« -Qu'est ce que … ? »

La cigarette ! Le tueur avait oublié que les enfants n'avaient pas le système immunitaire requis pour supporter la fumée des cigarettes.

Il jura et grinça des dents.

Conan, un sourire au visage était sur le balcon et avait assisté à la scène.

[…]

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire même si j'attends avec impatience la scène où Gin ira à l'école ^^. Comme d'habitude, le chapitre suivant sera pour samedi prochain !

P.S : Un petit mot à l'attention des reviews, merci beaucoup de commenter ce début d'histoire, ca me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews.

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre !


	5. V-Rencontres

Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour la sortie un peu tardive de ce chapitre...

J'ai quelques précisions à apporter, les ' entourent les pensées du personnage, et les " ce qu'il dit. Il y a eu quelques confusions suite à cela dans les précédents chapitres. Je marquerai cette annotation dans le premier chapitre mais en attendant elle sera ici. Sur ce ;

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** Rencontre

Shinichi, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, retint un sourire.

Mais, contrairement à lui, le visage du tueur était impassible et il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose d'important.

Le détective prit la parole

«-Et donc pour l'école… ? »

Toujours sans expression, Gin parla d'une voix froide.

« -Je sais, cela fait partie de notre couverture. »

Ran arriva alors sur le balcon.

«-Gin, ça ira pour l'école ? »

Le concerné, perdu dans ses pensées, ne répondit pas, laissant la parole à Conan.

«-Oui, il a dit qu'il irait ! »

L'attention de Ran se porta alors sur la main du garçon.

Dans un mouvement brusque, elle tendit la main pour attraper la cigarette, mais ne l'atteignit pas. Gin avait instinctivement évité la main de Ran et avait remplacé la cigarette par une sucette qu'il avait sorti de sa poche.

Lorsque Ran, stupéfaite regarda à nouveau Gin, elle aperçut la sucette et sembla soulagée.

«-Je suis désolée Gin ! J'ai cru que… Ça va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Le tueur secoua la tête.

«-Ran-neechan ! L'école !

-C'est vrai ! Je vous y emmène tout de suite puis je fonce au lycée ! Mais avant, met ça Gin ! »

Elle lui tendit une casquette et un élastique. Ses cheveux longs et son chapeau attiraient trop l'attention. Le concerné accepta donc, avec réticence, ce que la lycéenne lui tendait.

[…]

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se trouvaient dans la classe. Après deux heures de cours, la sonnerie retentit.

Un attroupement se forma rapidement autour des deux nouveaux élèves.

Les cheveux longs de Gin, même attachés, et leur couleur argentée semblaient attirer l'attention.

Malgré leur insistance, Gin ignorait leurs questions et leur jetait un regard noir s'ils s'approchaient trop.

Finalement, les enfants abandonnèrent. Seul trois enfants, particulièrement persévérants, l'assaillaient toujours d'un déluge de questions.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, sauf un léger tressaillement de ses sourcils, ils se rabattirent sur Conan qui ne manqua pas d'apercevoir la légère trace de soulagement, visible sur le visage de Gin.

Le petit groupe était composé d'une fille et de deux garçons, l'un particulièrement grand et rond, et l'autre, au contraire, plutôt mince.

Cette vision, quelque peu comique, fit sourire Conan.

« -Dis, comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda la petite fille

«-Moi, c'est Ayumi ! Le grand là, c'est Genta et l'autre Mitsuhiko.

-Moi, c'est Conan, Edogawa Conan. »

Un peu plus loin, Gin rangeait rapidement ses affaires et partit, en évitant soigneusement tous les enfants susceptibles de lui parler.

Ayumi, remarquant son départ, demanda au détective,

«-Dis, c'est ton frère ?

-Hein ? Oh non, il est un de mes cousins éloignés. »

Depuis la fenêtre, Shinichi vit le tueur traverser rapidement la cour de l'école. Une aura froide semblait émaner de lui, si bien que les enfants, qu'il n'avait pas déjà évités, reculaient instinctivement.

Le détective ramassa vivement ses affaires, s'excusa auprès d'Ayumi et de ses « gardes du corps » et partit rejoindre Gin.

[…]

Gin avait réussi à s'esquiver, et il en était soulagé. L'école primaire ne lui rappelait pas que des bons souvenirs et cette atmosphère l'étouffait.

Il respira un grand coup.

Mais ce n'était pas la priorité. Un gros problème se posait à Gin. Devait-il, ou non, parler à Anokata de sa situation ?

Depuis ce matin, le tueur réfléchissait avec acharnement à la question. Au début, cela ne lui avait pas semblé nécessaire parce qu'il n'était pas censé rester plus de quelques jours dans cet état.

Mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus pressé par le temps, il se demandait s'il devait le mettre au courant.

Toujours en proie à ce dilemme, Gin se dirigea vers une ruelle étroite.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école, des pas se faisaient entendre derrière lui.

Les traqueurs essayaient d'être discrets mais leur incompétence dans ce domaine avait été la responsable de leur découverte.

Le tueur accéléra le pas. Les réflexes de son ancien corps revinrent petit à petit.

Il tourna successivement dans plusieurs ruelle et finit par semer ses pisteurs. Il retourna avec une extrême prudence sur ses pas, un revolver à la main.

Après quelques virages, des bruits de voix résonnèrent.

Un air concentré sur le visage, Gin se plaqua contre un mur, à l'écoute.

«-On l'a perdu ! »

Une voix d'enfant retentit de derrière le mur.

«-Dis, Mitsuhiko, tu sais où on est ?

-Euh… C'est-à-dire que…. Je viens jamais par ici… »

Un reniflement se fit entendre.

Le tueur n'était pas vraiment surpris par l'identité de ses traqueurs. Mais comme on dit, « prudence est mère de sûreté ».

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Gin. On pouvait dire que ce proverbe était le contraire même de son métier.

Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau.

Il était tenté de laisser les enfants à leur sort. Malheureusement, si il le faisait, il y aurait des recherches, des enquêtes, des interrogatoires, etc…

Son secret pourrait être découvert durant ces interventions.

Gin convint donc que sauver ces enfants était moins risqué.

Il soupira et s'avança à contre cœur vers la ruelle où les enfants se lamentaient.

La première à apercevoir la mine sombre du tueur, fut Ayumi.

Son visage s'éclaira subitement, si bien que les garçons postés à ses côtés regardèrent aussi la ruelle.

«-Gin ! » cria la petite fille.

L'intéressé leur fit signe de le suivre, et sans prononcer un mot, les guida en ville.

Le silence fut contagieux. Durant le trajet, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche des écoliers.

Arrivés, les trois enfants s'inclinèrent devant lui en signe de reconnaissance et rentrèrent, en parlant à voix basse, chez eux.

Gin soupira, et tourna de nouveau ses pensées vers son problème.

Il rentra à l'agence du père de Ran, silencieusement et pensivement.

[…]

* * *

Voilà ! Encore un nouveau chapitre de sorti ! Dans le prochain chapitre le premier meurtre ! L'histoire va devenir intéressante ;-).

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée/nuit ^^


	6. VI-Appel

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop pour ce petit retard T.T ... Comme j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment (Brevet, DST, etc...)

Bref, peu importe. Je vous laisse ce chapitre que j'ai donc fait un petit peu plus long que d'habitude ^^ ;

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** Appel

Quelques jours plus tard.

Gin était particulièrement mécontent ce soir là. Toute la journée, il avait essayé d'atteindre le téléphone fixe, en vain.

En premier, c'était le détective Mori qui, scotché au combiné, discutait de tout et de rien avec un vieil ami.

Le tueur avait pris son mal en patience et avait attendu que le père de Ran raccroche. Lorsqu'il put finalement saisir le téléphone, ce dernier sonna.

Gin soupira. Il n'avait apparemment pas d'autres choix que d'aller se procurer un nouveau portable, le sien ayant rendu l'âme lors de sa course poursuite.

Si l'homme en noir voulait tellement téléphoner, c'est parce qu'il avait fini par se décider. Il voulait tout raconter à Anokata. Lors de sa réflexion des jours précédents, la raison de ses cernes actuelles, sa loyauté l'avait emporté.

Le tueur réfléchissait tout en marchant. Il failli ne pas voir le magasin pour lequel il était venu. Il rebroussa chemin et entra dans la boutique.

[…]

Alors qu'il déambulait entre les rayons, un cri se fit entendre.

Gin l'ignora, et se dirigea vers la caisse, vide.

Le tueur soupira, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Devant une porte, il y avait deux vendeurs et leur patron.

Un des deux vendeurs frappait frénétiquement à la porte, prononçant sans cesse « Kichiro ! ».

L'homme en noir s'approcha de l'employé.

« -Que se passe t'il ici ? »

Le vendeur se retourna, surpris.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, petit ? »

Gin sentais l'énervement l'envahir. Il respira un grand coup.

[*Clac*]

La porte voisine de la pièce s'ouvrit en grand.

Un grand homme, doté d'un regard menaçant et complètement vêtu de noir en sorti.

Pendant une seconde Gin sembla surpris. Puis il baissa d'un coup la tête, et un petit rire saccadé lui secoua les épaules.

«-Gin ! »s'exclama le grand homme.

«-C'est votre fils ? » demanda le patron.

Deux regards noirs le transpercèrent de part en part.

Il recula, effrayé.

'J'imagine que pour pouvoir acheter ce truc je vais devoir m'occuper de ça, je m'occuperai du : "pourquoi Vodka est ici" tout à l'heure."

« -Y a-t-il une fenêtre ? » demanda Gin.

Le patron ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre. Le regard de Vodka l'en convainquit.

«-Euh… oui derrière. Passez par la porte de service. »

Les deux membres de l'organisation se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière.

De l'autre côté, ils aperçurent la fenêtre.

À travers la vitre, une scène macabre se profilait.

Une homme était allongé contre un mur baignant dans une marre de sang.

Un pistolet était à coté de sa main droite. L'arme semblait être la cause de sa blessure sur la tempe gauche.

Il faisait froid, dehors, pourtant le tueur avait chaud.

'Prémices d'un rhume ?'

Le tueur soupira et retourna devant la porte.

«-Avez-vous la clé ?

-Malheureusement non. Il n'en existe qu'un seul exemplaire, et c'est Kichiro qui le possède. »

Gin secoua la tête et sorti une épingle de sa poche.

D'un mouvement fluide, il inséra l'épingle dans la serrure. Au bout de quelques secondes un claquement retentit.

"-Vous ne faites pas un pas à l'intérieur. C'est clair ?"

Les deux vendeurs se regardèrent et acquiescèrent. Le patron, lui, ne sembla pas entendre la question.

Dans un craquement sinistre la porte s'ouvrit, sur la scène précédente.

Les trois hommes restèrent figés. Un des vendeurs tenta d'attraper son téléphone, mais Vodka lui fit clairement comprendre de ne pas appeler la police.

Le vendeur blêmit.

Alors qu'il entrait, une odeur démangea Gin. Il se pencha vers la fenêtre et senti une nouvelle fois.

Un rare sourire éclaira son visage.

"-Est-ce que vous avez une boite à outils ici ?

-Hein, euh je crois …

-Alors allez la chercher !"

Dans une course précipitée, le vendeur disparu à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Gin profita de ce moment pour observer le corps. D'après la rigidité cadavérique le meurtre remontait à environ deux heures.

De plus, dans la poche de la victime se trouvait les clés.

L'employé revint, une grosse boîte dans les mains.

Le patron, toujours en état de choc n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Le tueur se sentait de moins en moins bien, une légère toux le prit.

Il attrapa, finalement, la boîte que lui tendait le jeune vendeur.

Il fouilla quelques instants à l'intérieur.

"-Vous n'avez pas de tournevis ?

-Si ! Il devrait être dans la boîte, je me demande où il peut être..."

Un éclair de lucidité traversa le visage de Gin.

"-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Hein...euh, moi c'est Hamazaki, Mikita Hamazaki." Déclara le premier vendeur.

Mikita repris la parole.

"-Celui qui vous a amené la boîte s'appelle Kamimura Reiji. Et voici mon patron, Monsieur Fumitaka."

Le patron, Fumitaka, se tint le ventre. Son visage devint verdâtre et il fonça aux toilettes.

"Il est malade ?" Demanda Vodka

"-Oh non, c'est juste que pour voir une telle scène sans aller mal, il faut être habitué.

-Parce que vous êtes habitué ?"

Makita hocha la tête.

"-A un moment de ma vie j'ai travaillé dans un abattoir. Alors vous savez, un corps de plus..."

Alors que la discussion entre les deux hommes continuait, Gin s'accroupit au sol, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Un reflet argenté attira son attention.

Le tueur saisi l'objet, et le glissa dans sa poche.

Il se releva brusquement.

"-Atchoum !"

Vodka s'approcha du garçon et lui tendit un mouchoir.

"-ça va Aniki ?"

Gin attrapa le mouchoir.

"-Oui, oui, je vais bien."

Puis, s'adressant aux vendeurs.

"-Il y a des caméras de surveillances ?"

Le patron, qui venait de revenir acquiesça.

Toujours aussi blême, il les guida vers un ordinateur.

Après avoir branché plusieurs prises, il démarra l'ordinateur et visionna la vidéo.

Reiji semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

La vidéo commença.

Les deux vendeurs faisaient des actions mécaniques, rangeaient des rayons, mais aucun client n'était sur la vidéo.

Gin ordonna d'une voix froide ;

"-Revenez en arrière !"

Il observa avec attention la vidéo, d'un coup sa concentration disparut. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il regarda les deux vendeurs.

"-Dites-moi, où étiez-vous à l'heure du crime ?"

Mikita pris la parole ;

"-Un crime ? Il ne s'est pas suicidé ?"

Une quinte de toux pris le tueur.

" - Il ne s'est [*tousse*] pas suicidé et ce meurtre a été commis par l'un d'entre [*tousse*] vous."

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, surpris.

"-Je répète, où étiez-vous au moment du crime ?

-Mais sur la vidéo..."

Fumitaka fut interrompu par le garçon.

"-Il y a un montage. [*tousse*] Si vous regardez bien, l'horloge, là, reviens en arrière puis repart."

Le patron regarda ses deux vendeurs, ébahis.

Le peu bavard Reiji prit à son tour la parole.

"-Nous...euh... nous étions invités à... une fête... mais nous travaillions et le patron ne voulait pas nous donner des jours de congés... et comme il n'y a personne à cette heure-là...

-Vous avez fait un montage ?! Je vous faisais confiance ! Comment avez-vous pus !?

-[*tousse*] Stop ! Nous sommes [*tousse*] là pour un meurtre !"

La voix de Gin se cassa à la fin de la phrase. Une quinte de toux le repris.

"-ça va Aniki ?

-Je vais [*tousse*] très bien. Donc [*tousse*] avons-nous une preuve que vous êtes allé à cette fête ?

-Euh... En fait on a été pris par la culpabilité... du coup on est reparti tout de suite... Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un nous a reconnus..."

La vision du tueur se troubla d'un coup.

'Qu'est-ce que... ? Cette sensation ! C'est la même qu'à ce moment...'

"-Ne [*tousse*] bougez pas d'ici ! Je [*tousse*] reviens."

Le tueur se dirigea, en titubant, vers les toilettes. Vodka le suivait de près.

"-Aniki, tout va bien ? Tu as bu ?

-Bu ? [*tousse*] juste un petit coup de cet alcool qui vient de Osaka. Mais je [*tousse*] doute que ce soit ça. Mais je [*tousse*] vais bien, ne t'occupes pas de moi.

-Dis, Aniki, pourquoi cherche-tu le coupable ?

-Ce meurtrier est tellement incompétent ! Je ne compte pas le livrer à la police. Du moins [*tousse*] pas tout de suite. Mais, cette odeur... La même que cet homme..."

'Qu'est-ce que... ?'

Tout tournait autour de lui.

"-Aniki ! Aniki ! Ani..."

Tout devint noir.

[…]

* * *

Fin intéressante non ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût ! L'alcool arrive peut être un peu tôt mais la rencontre avec Heiji se fera plus tard. Sur ce, Babaie !


	7. VII-Comprehension

Hello tout le monde ! Sortie un peu tardive de ce chapitre, que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à écrire. Du coup j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ ! Sur ce,

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :** Compréhension

Tokyo, Toilettes du magasin

Gin se réveilla en sursaut.

Ses évanouissement devenaient trop fréquents, bien trop fréquents à son goût.

Il soupira, puis demanda

« -Combien de temps ? »

Vodka sursauta,

« -Aniki ! Ca va mieux ? Tu es redevenu comme avant ! Combien de temps ? Euh 2 ou 3 minutes. »

Le tueur regarda ses deux mains. Elles avaient repris leur taille normale.

Vodka lui tendit une pile de vêtements noirs.

L'homme en noir la saisit et s'en habilla rapidement.

« -Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Gin redressa son col, et mis son fameux chapeau, de nouveau à sa taille.

Il plia ses vêtements d'enfant, et les posa dans un coin des toilettes.

« -Pour le moment, nous allons nous occuper de ce meurtrier.

-Hein ? »

Le second tueur regarda son supérieur les yeux écarquillés.

« -Mais, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta taille…

-Ce n'est que temporaire [*tousse*] , et même si c'était définitif, j'ai encore une vengeance à accomplir. »

Un sourire sinistre éclaira le visage de l'homme en noir.

Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes dans un claquement.

Dans une marche aussi élégante qu'effrayante, Gin retourna sur la scène du crime.

[…]

Les trois suspects discutaient entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils virent arriver le tueur, leurs visages pâlirent.

Le premier à prendre la parole fut Mikita.

« -Hum… Qui êtes vous ? »

Vodka répondit à sa place,

« -C'est un détective privé, je l'ai appelé tout a l'heure. »

Le vendeur semblait sceptique, mais il acquiesça.

« -Dans ce cas je vais vous expliquer la situat… »

Gin le coupa.

« -Pas la peine. Je suis déjà au courant. »

Le suspect parut confus mais s'écarta du passage.

La nouvelle taille du tueur lui permis de remarquer un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent.

De nouveau dans la pièce, l'homme en noir s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« - Et… où est le petit ? »

Le vendeur s'adressait au tueur, mais ce fut Vodka qui lui répondit.

« -Encore au toilettes.

-OH, d'accord »

Après avoir examiné la fenêtre en détail, un air satisfait apparu sur le visage de Gin.

Il s'en écarta et fit signe à Reiji, le second vendeur, de le suivre.

Le concerné jeta un regard inquiet à Mikita, qui ne remarqua rien.

Finalement, Reiji suivi à contrecœur le tueur.

[…]

« -Où étais tu ?

-Pa… pardon ? Je suis tout le temps resté ici… »

Une mine agacée traversa le visage de Gin.

« -Au moment [*tousse*] du meurtre.

-Oh ! Euh… j'étais à la fête….

-Je ne suis pas sénile. »

D'un coup, le jeune vendeur sembla terrifié.

Il se tordit les doigts et recula de quelques pas.

Puis, finalement, il céda.

« -J'é… j'étais avec ma fi… fiancée… On s'était un peu disputé, alors… alors Mikita s'est débrouillé pour que… que je puisse aller la voir… »

Le tueur sembla songeur.

« -Elle peu [*tousse*] le confirmer ?

-Ah… euh… oui…

-Et l'autre ?

\- Mikita ? Il est resté ici pour s'occuper du montage… »

Sous le regard persistant de Gin, Reiji ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer.

« -Hum… si on ne l'a pas dit au patron s'est parce que… il… il ne voulait pas qu'on ait de… de petite amie… il dit que ça nous déconcentre…. et… menace de nous virer… et … je compte beaucoup sur ce travail… »

Après qu'il ait fini son discours, le vendeur se tut.

Sans un mot, le tueur retourna sur la scène du crime, pensif.

Dans le couloir menant à la pièce, une latte du parquet était tordue.

L'homme en noir, interloqué, s'accroupit et exerça une légère pression sur le bois.

Dans un petit craquement, la latte laissa entrevoir un espace étroit.

À l'intérieur, il y avait un tube de colle à bois et le fameux tournevis.

Gin mit des gants, qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche, et plaça les deux objets dans un sachet en plastique.

De retour dans la pièce, il fit signe à Vodka, et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

Ce dernier acquiesça vigoureusement, saisit le sachet que lui tendait son supérieur, et sortit précipitamment.

Gin appela les deux hommes restant, et leur posa, en privé, quelques questions.

[…]

Le tueur n'avait rien apprit des deux interrogatoires, à part que les deux hommes n'avaient aucun alibi concret.

Mikita avait confirmé la version de Reiji, après y avoir été poussé par Gin.

Finalement, il ne restait que deux suspects.

Même si le tueur avait déjà le nom du meurtrier en tête, il n'avait pas, ou peu, de preuves.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre qu'attendre, attendre que Vodka ramène les preuves en questions.

De plus, Gin se sentait de moins en moins bien. Les symptômes du poison semblaient revenir à la charge. Et, d'après le calcul du concerné il ne lui restait qu'un peu plus d'une heure.

Une quinte de toux assailli de nouveau l'homme en noir.

Pour échapper aux regards des suspects, il retourna dans les toilettes.

Les vertiges reprirent.

C'est à ce moment précis que la porte du magasin s'ouvrit.

À bout de souffle, Vodka arriva, un paquet à la main.

Lorsque il l'aperçût, le visage de Gin s'éclaira.

'Enfin'

Vodka prit la parole,

« -Les deux suspects, tendez vos mains, nous allons prendre vos empreintes»

Les deux hommes obéirent, à contrecœur.

La prise d'empreinte terminée, Vodka tendit les résultats à Gin.

Un air victorieux s'afficha clairement sur le visage du tueur.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'un des suspects.

[…]

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Le temps passe siii vite, j'ai l'impression que le premier chapitre est sorti hier ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ !

Si jamais vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les posez ! J'y répondrais à coup sûr. Sur ce, bon(ne) nuit/journée !


	8. VIII-Dernier mot

Hello ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai pas pu poster la semaine dernière à cause d'une semaine trop chargée -_- ... Bref, je réponds ici à une question sur les empreintes "récoltées" par Vodka. Dans un épisode de Conan les empreintes apparaissent après avoir mis l'objet dans une boîte avec de la colle... ou un truc du genre, je ne me souviens plus très bien de l'astuce mais elle est assez rapide. Vodka l'a donc reproduit. Voilà ^^ encore merci de suivre cette fan-fic. Sur ce ;

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :** Dernier mot

Tokyo magasin

« Vous ! »

S'exclama le tueur, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Le patron blêmit

« -Que… quelles pr….. preuves avez-vous ?!

-Beaucoup »

Le sourire de Gin s'élargit.

« -Dites-moi mon cher, pourquoi vos empreintes sont-elles sur ce tournevis et cette colle ? »

La respiration du propriétaire accéléra.

Un peu en retrait, Vodka et les deux vendeurs observaient la scène.

« -Ce… ce sont mes affaires ! C'est normal qu'il y ait mes empreintes dessus ! »

Le sourire amusé de l'homme en noir continuait de grandir. À chaque mot qu'il prononçait le tueur s'approchait un peu plus du patron. Il semblait prêt à achever sa proie.

« -Oh vraiment…. Mais dites-moi cette colle, elle a été achetée ce matin, et pas par vous.

-Que !? »

Le patron se retourna pour fixer Mikita.

Ce dernier secoua violemment la tête.

« -Voyez-vous, ce ticket de caisse il indique la date et le nom de l'acheteur. Or vous n'êtes pas celui-ci [*tousse*]. Donc pourquoi y a-t-il vos empreintes dessus ?

-Je… j'avais demandé à Mikita de l'acheter pour moi. »

Le sourire du tueur se transforma en un air excédé.

« -Puisque vous ne voulez pas avouer, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

Il fut saisi par une violente quinte de toux.

Gin reprit sa respiration.

« -Donc, je disais, je vais vous expliquer le stratagème de ce meurtre.

En premier, comme vous vous en doutez, la victime a été appelée ici par le meurtrier, rien de bien compliqué en soit, puisque le patron était son supérieur. Elle a été tuée avec ce pistolet [*tousse*]. Ensuite l'astuce n'est pas très complexe. La fenêtre a été dévissé. Les vis ont été coupées puis remises sur la fenêtre, elle-même collée avec [*tousse*] de la colle à bois. On a donc l'impression que la fenêtre est [*tousse*] solidement vissée alors que les vis ne tiennent plus rien. Vous pouvez vérifier »

Les deux vendeurs se regardèrent puis s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et, à l'aide du tournevis dévissèrent les vis. Comme décrit par Gin elles étaient coupées en leur milieu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le patron.

Le concerné blêmit.

« -Je… Ce… Vou… Vous n'avez pas de preuves que c'est moi ! Ça… ça pourrait être Mikita ! »

Le vendeur en question ouvrit de grand yeux.

À chaque mot, le sourire de Gin s'agrandissait et le patron s'enfonçait un peu plus.

« -Les preuves sont ici. »

Déclara l'homme en noir en désignant les chaussures du patron.

« -Hein ? »

Vodka dit à voix haute ce que les deux vendeurs pensaient tout bas.

« -Enlevez vos chaussures. »

Le ton sans appel du tueur effraya le propriétaire.

Mais, comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, ce fut Vodka qui lui retira ses chaussures.

Des deux souliers tombèrent, avec un tintement métallique, de petits bouts de fer aux reflets argentés les vis.

Le meurtrier ne chercha même plus à se défendre.

L'homme en noir termina alors son explication.

« -Lorsqu'il a vu la scène du crime, cet homme a prétexté un malaise pour aller aux toilettes et cacher le tournevis et la colle. Il n'a pas fait pareil pour les vis, ayant peur que nous les découvrions. Il a préféré les garder et les jeter plus tard, dans un incinérateur ou un broyeur. [*quinte de toux*] Le mobile a probablement un rapport avec cette règle tordue de ne pas être en couple. »

Le patron tomba à genoux. Ce fut lui qui termina l'explication.

« -Il … il a ignoré ma règle… et… en plus il est sorti avec ma femme. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ! »

Alors que le meurtrier continuait de se lamenter , Vodka demanda aux deux vendeurs de quitter la pièce pour appeler la police.

« -Aniki, il fait qu'on mette moins d'une minute. La police va bientôt arriver.

-Je sais. »

Le tueur saisi le patron par le col.

« -Toi. Connais tu un vieil homme extrêmement doué aux arts martiaux ?

-De… de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne connais personne comme… »

Il fut interrompu par un coup de poing au visage.

« -Parle. »

La voix froide du tuer fit trembler l'homme.

« -Je… peut être un des clients… il y a un dojo pas loin… »

Vodka secoua la tête.

« -On apprendra rien de plus de lui Aniki…

-Pourtant cette odeur… »

Le meurtrier à terre, écarquilla les yeux.

« -Ce parfum … vous avez remarqué !? C'est… un souvenir de… de cette époque. On l'a tous acheté en Chine… »

Le patron s'évanouit.

« -Aniki ! On a plus le temps ! La police !

-Kuso ! »

Gin sorti rapidement un couteau de sa botte.

Avec précision il sectionna la carotide de l'homme.

Celui-ci tomba sur le sol, sans vie.

« -Partons. »

Une quinte de toux saisi le tueur.

'Cette sensation ! Pourquoi maintenant ?'

« -Vodka ! Va chercher mes vêtements dans les toilettes. On décampe ! »

Vodka parti chercher les vêtements en question.

Il revint au bout de quelques secondes pour voir Gin, appuyé au mur, respirer avec difficulté.

Vodka saisi le bras du tueur et l'entraîna dehors, dans une voiture noire. Une Porsche 356A. La voiture de Gin.

La vision du tueur, installé à l'arrière, se brouilla.

Tout devint noir.

*Shlak*

Gin n'avait aucune intention de s'évanouir encore une fois. Il se mordit violemment la langue. La douleur suffit à le maintenir éveillé.

Il sentit avec horreur tous les os, les muscles, et les articulations de son corps rétrécir.

Une douleur lancinante lui saisit le crâne.

Puis enfin tout s'arrêta.

La douleur disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

Le soulagement était visible sur le visage du tueur.

De nouveau avec une voix quelque peu enfantine, il demanda

« -Où allons-nous ? »

Vodka ne répondit pas tout de suite, concentré sur la route.

Puis enfin, trois mot sortirent de sa bouche.

Gin le regarda bouche bée.

« -Voir le boss. »

* * *

Je suis assez fière de ma fin XD on retient le suspense ! Bref a la semaine prochaine ! pour la suite des aventure de notre tueur préféré ! Bye bye !


	9. IX-Attentat

Hello hello ! Quoi ce chapitre sort tard ? Nooooooon je vois pas de quoi vous parlez ^^ ! Bref un nouveau chapitre avec notre petit Gin qui j'espère va vous plaire. Sur ce ;

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :** Attentat

« -Voir le boss »

L'étonnement sur le visage de Gin laissa place à un sourire en coin.

Il soupira.

« -Je vois… »

Le boss était au courant.

Et pas grâce à Gin.

Le tueur aurait pu le contacter mais il n'en avait rien fait. Et quand il s'était enfin décidé , il était déjà trop tard.

Un nouveau soupire se fit entendre.

Les yeux dans la vague, Gin semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Il interrompit alors le silence pesant.

«-J'imagine qu'il est au courant de tout alors… »

Vodka le regarda en secouant la tête.

«- Non, il n'est toujours pas au courant.

-Hein ? »

Gin était bouche bée.

Un tressaillement lui secoua les épaules.

Un rire franc saisi le tueur.

Pendant quelques instants, il ne put s'empêcher, de rire.

Vodka au volant semblait abasourdi.

D'un coup, la voiture freina sèchement.

L'air sérieux de l'homme en noir repris le dessus. L'aura froide qui l'entourait semblait plus imposante que jamais.

L'éclat qui l'avait traversé plus tôt semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je… La police bloque la route. »

Gin soupira.

«-Tch… Ils sont rapides.

-Euh… Aniki je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là pour ça… »

Interloqué, le tueur jeta un regard par la fenêtre.

Les policiers formaient un barrage à la sortie du pont sur lequel s'était engagée la Porsche 356A.

Des cris se firent entendre.

Un vieil homme criait sur un policier.

« -Mais, Monsieur, puisque je vous dis que… »

Il fut interrompu par le vieillard.

« -Il n'y a pas de mais ! J'ai un rendez-vous très important laissez moi partir !

-Mais Monsieur… Le terroriste a expressément demandé à ce qu'aucune personne ne quitte le pont… Sinon… il fera exploser la bombe. »

'La bombe ? Un terroriste ?Il y a un attentat ici…'

Vodka prit la parole.

« -Aniki, tu penses que ce terroriste en a après toi ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il vise plutôt cette personne. »

Gin pointa du doigt un van noir.

Le véhicule possédait des vitres fumées à l'arrière, mais on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'une grande femme.

À l'avant, deux hommes qui portaient des lunettes de soleil semblaient garder le véhicule.

« -Une bombe… C'est bien le moment… »

Le tueur ouvrit la portière de la Porsche, et descendit.

Il se dirigea vers le barrage de police.

Un officier en uniforme l'approcha.

Cette scène lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir.

«-Hey gamin, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est dangereux tu ferais mieux de retourner avec tes parents.

-On a trouvé la bombe ! »

Une voix résonna à travers le talkie-walkie du policier.

« -J'arrive ! Retourne avec tes parents ! »

L'agent se fraya un passage à travers les voitures.

Gin retourna à son véhicule, pour expliquer la situation à Vodka.

« -Vodka ! Je ne connais pas tout les détails, mais ils ont trouvé la bombe. Je m'en occupe. Toi surveilles le van. »

Une fois que Vodka eu acquiescé, l'homme en noir parti rejoindre l'officier.

Après avoir évité de nombreuses voiture, Gin l'aperçu enfin.

Le policier était en grande conversation avec un autre membre de leur équipe

« - Alors, où est la bombe ?

-Là. »

L'officier désignait un tout petit endroit juste en dessous la rambarde du pont.

Des plaques de métal ne laissaient qu'un espace réduit dans lequel seul un enfant ou en petit animal pourrait se glisser.

Le policier grinça des dents.

« -Tch… qu'est ce qu'on va faire…. Si on ne peut pas désamorcer la bombe avant 3 heures, on ne peut que payer la rançon…. Sauf que même en réunissant l'argent de tout les gens présents ici je doute qu'on en ai assez… Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait un multimilliardaire sur ce pont. Et si on ne peut pas payer ou qu'on fait évacuer… Boum !... »

Le tueur était enfin au courant de toute le situation. Le terroriste était un meurtrier complètement fou ou bien…. Il visait quelqu'un en particulier. Ce van.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

Cette femme, elle avait quelque chose à voir avec cet attentat.

Il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir Vodka, tant pis.

Gin avait confiance en les capacités de son coéquipier.

Sans attendre davantage, le tueur s'avança.

Sous les yeux étonnés des policiers, il enjamba la rambarde et entra sans difficulté dans le trou en question.

D'une voix enfantine, il demanda alors

« -Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ? »

On peu dire sans exagérer que les officiers étaient bouches bées.

« -Sors d'ici ! C'est dangereux !

-Mais si je sors vous ne pourrez pas désamorcer la bombe. Et vous n'avez pas assez pour payer la rançon.

-Peu importe ! Sors !

-Non. Est-ce que le terroriste peut me voir ? »

L'agent grinça des dents puis soupira.

« -On a pas vraiment le choix… C'est ça ou la mort de toutes les personnes sur le pont… Non, on a plus ou moins déterminé sa position, mais avec toutes ces voitures… Appelez les démineurs et donnez le téléphone à l'enfant. Surtout ne faites pas de secousses quand vous lui donnerez le téléphone ! La moindre vibration risquerai de faire exploser le pont.

-Roger ! »

Juste après les instructions de leur chef, les équipiers s'activèrent. En quelques minutes tout était prêt.

On avait donné une combinaison au tueur, pour « assurer sa protection » même si, en cas d'explosion, elle ne lui serai pas très utile. Si cela arrivait il ne resterai plus grand-chose de lui.

On lui donna le combiné.

À l'intérieur, les démineurs lui donnaient toutes les informations nécessaires au désamorçage de la bombe.

Sans les écouter, Gin se mit à retirer un par un les fils et boutons reliés au minuteur.

Alors qu'il atteignait le dernier fil, le minuteur se remit en marche.

Mais pas à 3 heures…

À 30 secondes de l'explosion.

[...]

* * *

Et voilà ! Un petit attentat qui fait plaisir ^^ (d'où le titre). Donc j'espère que ça vous a plu et bonne soirée a tous !

P.S : Je ferai un Hors série le jour de Noël, il y aura quand même les chapitres habituels ^^


	10. X-Explosion

Hello à tous ! Un chapitre qui sort un petit peu tard ... Bref parlons plutôt de ces mignons petits oiseaux qu'on voit à travers ma fenêtre... Hum... Donc Jouyeuses fêtes à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, (vous remarquerez peut être une toute minuscule allusion à Snk) sur ce ;

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :** Explosion

 _Pont, Quelque part au Japon_

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe gamin ?! Je ne t'entends plus parler ! Tout va bien ?

-… la bombe explose dans 20 secondes

-Qu'est ce que … ! »

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il y avait un ordre précis pour sectionner les fils, et même s'il les coupaient, au hasard, Gin n'aurait pas suffisamment de temps.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution.

La jeter de la rambarde.

On n'avait pas utilisé cette méthode car la bombe pourrait exploser avant d'atteindre le niveau de l'eau, et toucherait alors les fondations du pont.

Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou sa mort et celle de Vodka.

Sans plus de précaution, il jeta la bombe depuis l'espace où il se trouvait.

« BOUM ! »

Le pont trembla.

Comme le redoutait Gin, le poteau central qui retenait la passerelle avait été touché par l'explosion.

L'énormité de béton ne retenait plus que sur 4 poteaux.

Un cri se fit entendre.

« -Évacuer le pont ! Évacuer le immédiatement !

-Roger ! »

Des hurlements envahissaient les alentours.

De toutes part, les conducteurs et passagers quittaient leurs voitures, bloquées à l'arrêt, dans une panique totale.

Les brigades de police essayaient tant bien que mal de gérer la situation, mais le nombre colossal de gens les en empêchaient.

Quant à Gin, il se redressait difficilement.

Avec l'aide d'un policier il enjamba de nouveau la rambarde et épousseta son manteau.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il parti rejoindre Vodka.

[…]

Les grincements des piliers se faisaient plus intenses.

La totalité des personnes présentes avait été évacuée.

Seul le van noir semblait ignorer totalement la panique environnante.

Un peu plus loin toujours dans la voiture, Vodka observait minutieusement le véhicule.

Il sursauta lorsque Gin l'interpella.

« -Alors, du neuf ?

-Ils n'ont pas bougé… Aniki… il va falloir qu'on décampe.

-Je sais, mais pour le moment on attend. »

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, les deux gardes assis à l'avant du véhicule, d'un mutuel accord, se levèrent.

L'un resta posté devant la portière arrière, tandis que l'autre se dirigeait prudemment vers la rambarde du pont. D'un coup, il se stoppa et sortit un révolver de son manteau.

À cet instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

L'homme visa, un coup de feu éclata.

Il s'écroula, ayant reçu une balle en pleine tête.

Son camarade sortit lui aussi une arme.

Le mouvement se répéta et s'interrompit au même instant.

L'homme tomba à terre, sans une once de vie.

'Des Yakuzas ?'

Gin grinça des dents.

Leur petite virée en voiture se compliquait au plus haut point.

Plus le choix.

Cette affaire ne les concernait pas.

Il valait mieux partir, vite.

Une explosion retentit.

Il semblerait que le terroriste soit de la partie.

Vodka tira la manche du tueur en désignant le van.

La portière du véhicule couleur nuit, s'ouvrit sans un bruit.

Une femme entièrement vêtue de noir en sortit, elle portait un voile qui masquait son visage.

Elle s'approcha lentement de la Porsche.

Vodka saisi son arme.

Une petite main le retint.

« -Ne bouge pas. » chuchota Gin.

L'individu en noir avançait toujours.

Le grand tueur regarda frénétiquement son coéquipier mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur un point derrière la femme.

Lorsqu'il regarda à son tour, un éclat attira l'attention de Vodka.

'Un sniper ?'

Une balle siffla à travers l'air, et vint se loger dans la carrosserie du van.

La bourgeoise vêtue de noir continuait sa marche, ignorant totalement le tireur.

Une deuxième balle.

Cette fois, elle effleura le voile noir.

Une troisième balle.

La femme s'effondra à terre.

«-On s'en va ! »

Acquiesçant à l'ordre de son coéquipier, Vodka s'éloigna à petit pas de la Porsche.

Gin soupira en contemplant tristement sa belle voiture.

Sans plus attendre, il se retira à son tour.

[…]

Les coups de feu faisaient toujours rage, lorsque Gin et Vodka atteignirent l'extrémité du pont.

À peine arrivés, ils furent interpellés par un officier.

« -Vous allez bien ? On a entendu des coups de feu, il reste des gens là bas ?

-Les coups de feu viennent d'un échange entre Yakuzas, ce sont sûrement les seules personnes restantes sur le pont, et les responsables de l'attentat. »

Le visage du policier se décomposa.

« -Encore eux… À tous les officiers ! On déclenche l'opération 22 ! »

Sans prêter plus attention aux actions de la police, Gin interrogea Vodka.

«-Tu as prévenu Anokata ?

-Hein ?

-Tu l'as prévenu qu'on serait en retard ? »

Vodka blêmit. Il se gratta la tête tout en regardant ailleurs.

«-Euh… je m'en occupe. »

Gin était trop épuisé pour s'énerver.

Il s'assit sur un banc et sorti une cigarette de sa poche.

Avec précaution, il inhala la fumée.

Comme on pouvait le deviner, il toussa violemment.

« -Tch ! Il faut vraiment que j'habitue ce corps à fumer. »

Vodka revint.

« -C'est bon ! Vermouth se charge de le prévenir. »

Le tueur lança un regard agacé à Vodka.

« -Il n'était pas disponible je n'ai pas pu le joindre ! » se justifia Vodka.

Soudain un énorme craquement retentit.

Le pont avait finalement cédé.

Gin regarda ce triste spectacle d'un air monotone.

'Ma Porsche 356A… On a plus qu'à prendre le train…'

* * *

Voilà ! Un chapitre en plus ! J'espere qu'il vous aura plu ! Bonnes fêtes à tous (je poste un hors serie à Noël mais dans l'an serie ... bref vous êtes intelligents donc vous comprendrez). Bonnes fêtes à tous !


	11. XI-Noël

Hello tout le monde ! Voici un hors-série pour Noeeeel ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de le lire, il n'aura aucun impact sur le déroulement de l'histoire. Yeah Joyeux Noël à vous tous ^^ ! Il y aura quand même un chapitre la semaine prochaine ^^ ! Ce chapitre se passe dans le passé, lorsque Gin était encore adulte, je vous laisse découvrir la suite :p (bon je me suis peut être un peu éclatée sur ce chapitre ^^' mais bon Noël c'est romantique XD). Sur ce,

 **Merry Christmas**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 Bonus :** Noël

 _France, Paris_

Gin soupira.

Il était en France pour la première fois. Pour une mission du boss.

Un échange de marchandises était prévu, dans un entrepôt près de Paris.

Le tueur était arrivé la veille au soir, après 13 heures d'avion.

Le décalage horaire ne lui posait que peu de problèmes, il voyageait rarement mais sa constitution plus résistante que la moyenne le dispensait des désagréments du jetlag.

Il lui restait environ 5 heures avant que l'échange n'ait lieu.

De nouveau, l'homme en noir soupira.

Le seul problème…

C'était Noël.

Les marchands hurlaient des promotions de dernières minutes, des illuminations brillaient partout dans la ville etc...

Mais surtout, il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde, à tout les coins de rues !

Une aura lugubre s'échappa de Gin, il n'était pas à l'aise dans les endroits remplis de monde, ses mouvements étaient limités et il y avait beaucoup trop de potentiels témoins.

Il ferma les yeux, et se remémora sa conversation de la veille, avec Vodka.

[…]

« - Aniki ! J'ai entendu de Vermouth que tu partais en France. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

-Pas la peine. C'est un ordre du boss après tout.

-Mais… là-bas c'est la période des fêtes en ce moment… »

Une aura glaciale avait envahi la pièce.

« -Et ?

-Non, rien… »

Vodka avait, ensuite, quitté la pièce.

[…]

Gin secoua la tête.

En attendant, il allait essayer les cigarettes françaises.

Alors qu'il allait rentrer dans un pub, une femme le heurta et s'écroula au sol.

À terre, elle releva la tête.

« -Oh je… excusez-moi ! »

Comme à son habitude Gin la regarda froidement.

« -J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? Pour m'excuser je vais vous offrir un verre. »

La femme l'entraîna à l'intérieur d'un café voisin.

Gin l'avait suivi sans résistance, se contentant de la toiser des yeux.

La femme, interpella un serveur.

Après avoir passé sa commande, et au passage celle de Gin, elle s'assit à une table.

Gin la suivit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire… »

La voix sans appel de Gin apostropha la jeune femme.

« -…Vermouth. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'actrice.

Elle retira son masque.

« -Ah la, il semblerait que je sois démasquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Vermouth se contenta de boire le contenu du verre que le serveur venait d'apporter.

« -Toujours aussi encline à garder les secrets.

-C'est vrai, après tout « a secret makes a woman, a woman »

-Sans intérêt. »

Gin alluma une cigarette.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

« -Et donc, quand à lieu l'échange ?

-Dans 4 heures.

-J'ai aussi un peu de temps devant moi. Que dirais tu de partir en repérage ? »

Le tueur se leva.

« -Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

-Il semblerait. »

Un sourire sarcastique apparu sur son visage.

Sans un mot de plus, il sorti du café, suivi de Vermouth, qui déposa un billet sur la table.

Gin se dirigea vers la gare.

L'actrice l'arrêta.

« -Marchons, après tout c'est Noël. »

L'ironie était clairement visible dans le ton de sa voix.

« -Dans ce cas marche. »

Le tueur continua de marcher vers le quai.

[…]

Finalement, ils marchèrent, suite à une grève des trains.

Vermouth avait esquissé un sourire lorsque Gin s'était rendu compte que les trains étaient en grève.

Et ce que redoutait Gin arriva.

À chaque boutique ouverte Vermouth s'arrêtait, regardait avec intérêt les articles et passait en caisse.

Comme il l'avait prévu une énorme quantité de paquets s'accumula dans les bras de l'actrice.

Le tueur la suivait en marchant, se contentant de la suivre des yeux.

Au bout de deux heures une quantité inimaginable de paquets s'était accumulé dans les bras de Vermouth.

La jeune femme, s'arrêta quelques minutes dans un hôtel.

Elle en ressortit les mains vides, une mine satisfaite sur le visage.

Le soir était rapidement tombé, et les illuminations de Noël brillaient dans toute la ville.

Des chants de Noël se faisaient entendre, la bonne humeur régnait.

Gin s'assit sur un banc.

L'actrice, appuyée sur l'épaule du tueur, prit la parole ;

"-Finalement cette sortie s'est transformée en virée shopping.

-On se demande à cause de qui."

L'homme en noir regarda sa montre.

"-L'heure est arrivée."

Vermouth retira son bras et esquissa un sourire.

Gin se leva sans se retourner, se contentant de hocher la tête.

Sans un mot de plus, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

"-Vrrrrrr"

Son téléphone sonna.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, un message apparu.

"A bientôt

XXX Vermouth"

Le tueur le referma et disparut sous les premiers flocons de l'hiver.

* * *

Voilà ! Un peu de romantisme ne ferait pas de mal dans cette série ^^ enfin bon c'est seulement un bonus, ça n'aura pas d'impact sur l'histoire (même si pour les XXX c'est dans le manga :p), j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et **J** **oyeux Noël** a tous !


End file.
